Mobile communication devices (e.g., wireless phones) have become an integral part of everyday life. However, the form factor employed by conventional mobile communications devices is typically limited to promote mobility of the mobile communications device.
For example, the mobile communications device may have a relatively limited amount of display area when compared to a conventional desktop computer, e.g., a PC. Therefore, conventional techniques used to interact with a desktop computer may be inefficient when employed by a mobile communications device. For example, it may be difficult to select multiple items of content using convention techniques on a mobile communications device that has a limited amount of display area.